Lucy in the Sky
by Sunday Wolf Song
Summary: Not long after his trip on the merry-go-round, Scipio meets Lucy, an eclectic English artist. Love blossoms in Venice. Read, Review, and Enjoy. Scip/OC


_So I've wanted to write this for a few days so I've put off my homework to get this out of my head. I hope you enjoy. Someone as cute as Scipio just needed someone to love, you know?_

She had become a constant fixture in their life not long after the fateful night of the merry-go-round. She was a painter that rented the apartment next to Victor's, but usually didn't emerge when she was working hard on a project. Her first exposition was showing and she decided to go door to door to invite her neighbors.

Scipio happened to be there, finishing up a long day of work, ready to return home. But as he opened the door there she was, working up the courage to knock. The first thing he saw was her crazy colored hair, blinding pink with vibrant red underneath. But then he saw the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. They were an emerald green that didn't seem human, and sparkled in the light.

"Hello," She murmured with a slight English accent, "Um, well you see, I'm an artist, and my first exhibit is being shown in a gallery just down the street, and I am inviting everyone in the building. I was wondering if maybe you and anyone else you know would like to attend."

Scipio smiled at her, his dark eyes shining, "I would love to."

He stared in awe at her, taking in her tiny frame. She barely reached his shoulders, even with her flyaway hair and combat boots. Her outfit of grey washed skinny jeans and layered tank tops and sweaters in every color of the rainbow would have looked ridiculously childish on anyone but her. Scipio decided then that it was her pixie-like innocence that made the look work.

He cleared his throat and extended a hand to her.

"Scipio," He said, marveling at how perfectly her tiny hand fit in his.

"Lucy," She murmured, smiling up at him.

Victor emerged from inside the apartment and beamed at Lucy.

"Ah, Lucy, I see you've finally met my business partner Scipio," Victor said, clapping Scip on the shoulder.

"Yes, I have," She replied, still smiling at Scipio.

"How long have you lived here?" Scipio questioned, eager to know more about the beautiful girl in front of him.

"About six months, but I hardly ever leave my apartment when I'm working. Now that I'm done I'm just so excited to be able to leave the house without worrying about my paintings," Her eyes twinkled even brighter at the mention of her work.

The way the two young adults were smiling at each other did not go unnoticed by Victor. He then got an amazing idea.

"Lucy," He said, "How would you like to come to dinner with us at a friend's house? Ida won't mind, there's always more than enough food. And we've been neighbors such a long time, it's about time you meet the rest of the family."

She smiled bigger and brighter than ever, nodding her head feverishly up and down.

"I would be happy to," She said, "But are you sure it will be alright? I don't want to cause any trouble."

"You won't be any trouble at all," Scipio said smiling, taking hold of her hand once more to lead them out into the Venice night.

… … …

Dinner was a whirlwind of warm embraces, delicious food, and musical laughter. Scipio couldn't take his eyes off of Lucy as she tried to help Prosper teach Bo a simple song on Ida's piano. He smiled as Lucy told Hornet about the hundreds of books that lined the walls of her crowded apartment. Ida and Victor smiled to each other as the patchwork family took Lucy in as one of their own.

… … …

After a month Lucy had a key to Ida's back door, often coming in at odd hours to ask Ida's creative opinion on a new work of art. She and Hornet had become best friends, and she also loved to take Bo, Prosper, and Hornet on adventures to the many museums and libraries of Venice. They sometimes took Mosca and Riccio along on their escapades through the incredible city.

She and Scipio spent more and more time with each other alone. Sometimes they walked along the crowded streets of the market, or spent quiet evenings at charming bistros, taking relaxing gondola trips afterwards.

They talked of everything, including the magic Scipio had been afraid she wouldn't believe in. As it turns out, she had always known there was something miraculous about Venice, which was why she decided to move to Italy just after her eighteenth birthday the year before.

The pair spoke of their childhood, but this was a touchy subject for both. Scipio had spent all his life trying to grow up, but she found it hard to discard her childlike nature. But that was something Scipio hoped she would never lose, it made her all the more beautiful.

Their dates would end with simple kisses, sometimes a bit more. But never as much as either wanted.

… … …

Several months later, after a particularly flirty night out at a club with flashing lights Scipio lingered in front of Lucy's door. Her hair, now a sea-foam green that matched her eyes, wisped around her delicate face, making Scipio's heart clench with an unnamed emotion.

The song by the English band the Beatles, "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds," played through his head as he stared at her.

He reached out and took her soft pale cheek in his hand. Lucy sighed and her breath made Scipio's skin tingle. Their eyes met, and before either of them knew it, their lips met as well.

Lucy sighed into his mouth and he took that as encouragement to slip his tongue past her parted lips.

Time passed as the two clung to each other for dear life, pausing only briefly to catch their breath. His lips traveled down the pale column of her neck toward her collarbone, earning a soft moan from her. Her hands wove into his dark hair as his own hands found their way to her curved hips.

"Scipio," She murmured, breathing heavily, "We're not drunk, are we?"

He pulled away to look at her, to make sure she was being serious. A look close to despair clouded his eyes.

"I'm not. Are you?" He said, his edged with a tone that made Lucy regret her words.

"No, of course not," She whispered, stroking Scip's face reassuringly, "I'm sorry, that sounded horrible. What I meant was, is this what you really want?"

He looked at her with such a strong gaze Lucy had to turn away.

Scipio bent down to kiss just below her jaw line, "I've wanted this since the moment I met you."

Lucy gasped at his words and the feel of his breath on her skin.

"Good," She whispered, "Because I've wanted it too."

"Scip?" She questioned, lips quivering against his.

"Yes?" He murmured.

"I well, I love you," Lucy whispered, her cheeks heating with a blush unseen in the dark.

The tall figure laughed, hugging her to him even closer than before, "I love you too," he replied, kissing her once more.

She giggled and pulled him into her dark apartment. He watched in amazement as she twirled about, shedding the many crazy colored scarves she had worn out that night. When she stopped she was standing before him in a thin, summery dress.

"You are unbelievable, do you know that?" He mumbled in awe.

"Thank you," She said with a smile, "You are too."

They kissed and embraced and talked and danced until sun peeked through her tie dyed curtains the next morning. He was drowning in her eyes, for they were shining with happiness. He wanted to stay close to her forever, but at the same time could not wait to run out into the streets to shout out his love for the crazy English artist.

"You know what Thief Lord?" She asked quietly, running a delicate hand up and down his arm.

"What love?" He replied, finding himself lost once more in her eyes, chuckling to himself at the mention of his old nick-name.

"You've stolen something very valuable," Lucy whispered, kissing Scipio softly, "My heart."

_I'm rather proud of this little one-shot. I hope you liked it too. But I'll never know unless you review..._


End file.
